Clara Petrelli-Parkman
Clara Lindsay Petrelli-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the fifth daughter and ninth child of Matt Parkman Jnr and Gracie Petrelli-Parkman. She will also be the younger twin sister of Wyatt Petrelli-Parkman. She will possess the abilities of Night Vision, Lung Adaptation, Hand Acceleration and Life-Force Manipulation. Appearance Clara will have long, wavy dark brown hair, and pale blue eyes. Her skin tone will be pale, like most of her family, though she will tan slightly as an adult. She will be slenderly built with delicate facial features. Abilities Clara's first ability will be Night Vision. This ability will enable Clara to see perfectly at night or in any other form of darkness. Unlike infra-red vision, it will not depend upon perceiving radiated heat from living bodies, and therefore she will be able to see objects, plants and cold blooded animals as well. She could see outlines and details as clearly and as well in pitch darkness as in clear daylight. However, her perception of colour will still be impaired. Her second ability will be Lung Adaptation. This is a passive ability which will adapt her lungs to any surroundings, letting her breathe successfully and safely in all situations. Examples include in water and in poisonous gases or smoke. It ought to also adapt against extreme air pressures, low oxygen pressure and possibly vacuums. It doesn't adapt any other part of the body apart from the lungs and respiratory passages. Her third ability will be Hand Acceleration. Clara will be able to move her hands at an accelerated speed. She will be able to consciously activate and deactivate the ability. When she uses it, her hands will move so rapidly that they blur, and the movement will appear almost instantaneous. Her hand movements will be as fast as those gained by possessing enhanced speed. However, she will not be able to move the rest of her body at this speed, and she will not be able to run thus. Her final ability will be Life-Force Manipulation. Clara will be capable of manipulating the life-force of any living person, animal or plant, including her own. She will be able to drain something of its energy, weakening and even killing it, and she will be able to donate energy to strengthen something, which will heal it and encourage it to grow. However, if she gives too much energy she could weaken herself. She will also be able to heal herself by taking life energy from other living things. Additionally, she will be able to manipulate other aspects of life-force, such as memories, emotions and abilities. She will be able to change and alter any of these. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gracie Petrelli-Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sisters - Lilly, Sarah, Deborah and Alysson Petrelli-Parkman *Older brothers - Cameron, Liam, Isaac and Wyatt Petrelli-Parkman *Younger sisters - Jenna and Kathie Petrelli-Parkman *Younger brother - Ted Petrelli-Parkman History & Future Etymology Clara is a Latin name meaning "clear, bright, famous". Her middle name, Lindsay, is a Gaelic name which may mean "dark lake". Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park, while Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters